Riséd Elrue Ocnot Ed
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: "Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej" ou plutôt "Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton coeur le désir". Voici ce qui est gravé au-dessus du miroir du Riséd. Il semblerait que le plus cher désir d'Albus Dumbledore soit de posséder une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes, mais combien sont ceux qui savent qu'il n'en est rien ?...


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit en août 2011, et, drôle de coïncidence, je le publie le jour même de l'anniversaire de la personne pour qui je l'ai écrit i ans, donc voilà même si elle ne le relira pas ici, joyeux anniversaire Lucette^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cet OS, Dumbledore est un personnage que je ne maîtrise pas du tout... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient sombré dans la folie à cause de ce miroir. Le miroir du Riséd… Un bien étrange objet, aussi dangereux que fascinant. Il montrait aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient voir, ce qu'ils désiraient le plus au monde, leur vœu le plus cher, voire même le plus secret. Il était parfois simple de deviner les désirs de certaines personnes… Et de temps à autres, lorsque l'on apprenait quels ils étaient, il arrivait que l'on fût surpris.

C'était ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas Albus Dumbledore. A qui voulait l'entendre, il racontait que ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir du Riséd était une bonne paire de chaussettes bien épaisses, car le château de Poudlard était rempli de courants d'air et que l'on y manquait cruellement de chauffage. Ainsi le jeune Harry Potter fut-il très dérouté lorsque le directeur lui révéla ceci. Lui qui avait toujours vu le professeur Dumbledore comme un homme sage et respectable avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vieux fou un peu excentrique.

Mais s'il avait pu connaître le plus cher désir d'Albus Dumbledore, peut-être eût-il revu son jugement… Car la vérité était toute autre. Albus était souvent heureux que personne d'autre que lui ne pût voir ce que le miroir du Riséd lui montrait. Peu de gens connaissaient son passé, et il ne s'en portait que mieux. Si l'on avait su toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre dans sa jeunesse… Il valait mieux pour tout le monde que tout cela restât secret, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Il y avait de nombreuses chose dont il pouvait se féliciter, mais bien plus importantes étaient celles qu'il eût préféré ne jamais commettre.

Ce miroir était un objet maudit… mais ô combien il pouvait apporter de réconfort. Albus le regarda encore, appréciant ce qu'il y voyait, bien que cela le meurtrît au plus profond de lui-même. Ce qu'il y voyait n'aurait pas lieu d'être s'il avait su se montrer plus sage, moins ambitieux, moins égoïste… Ce qu'il y voyait ne serait pas son plus cher désir car il n'aurait pas eu à le désirer… Tout était de sa faute. Il avait commis trop d'erreurs, bien trop d'erreurs, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne les effacerait.

Aucun titre, aucun prestige, aucun pouvoir ne pouvait remplacer l'amour d'un frère, d'une sœur, d'un père et d'une mère. Il avait beau se répéter que l'emprisonnement de son père n'était pas de son fait, qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'accès de fureur qu'avait eu Perceval Dumbledore, il se sentait coupable au fond de lui. Coupable de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur, coupable de ne pas avoir retenu son père, de ne pas l'avoir tempéré… Il se sentait comme un enfant en faute, à l'âge de cent-dix ans, cela l'aurait fait sourire si cela n'avait pas été aussi pathétique.

Il regarda le miroir et sourit à sa mère, dont les yeux bleus pétillaient. Il sourit à son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'il ne lui gardait rancune de rien car il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Et enfin il sourit à sa jeune sœur, Ariana… Qu'elle était jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire éclatant. Il regarda son père et lui adressa un signe de tête plus complice que solennel. La famille Dumbledore avait toujours respecté les convenances, les enfants avaient vouvoyé leurs parents, n'avaient jamais usé de familiarité avec eux. Pourtant, face à ces quatre personnes, Albus avait l'impression que plus aucune barrière ne les séparait, qu'elle fût celle des convenances, des secrets ou du temps.

Albus ignora la larme qui coulait sur sa barbe argentée. Contempler ce miroir lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, il le savait, néanmoins il s'obstinait. Borné, têtu, égoïste… Il avait fait mettre ce miroir dans cette pièce où personne n'allait pour être le seul à en profiter. Il faisait passer cela pour de la bienveillance, faisant croire qu'il n'avait caché ce miroir que pour garantir la sécurité des élèves. Il n'en était rien, il le savait. Il pouvait bien essayer de se donner bonne conscience, une part lucide de lui-même savait à quel jeu il jouait en venant chaque jour s'infliger une souffrance sans égal par la contemplation de ce miroir. Mais à son âge, il n'avait cure de ces constatations…

Or aujourd'hui, une autre vie était en jeu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un tomberait sur ce miroir un jour, encore moins qu'il s'agirait de cet enfant. Mais c'était ce qui s'était produit, Harry Potter avait découvert le miroir du Riséd, et en le voyant le contempler sans relâche, les yeux remplis à la fois d'amour et de tristesse, Albus imaginait sans peine ce que le jeune garçon voyait dans le miroir. Lui aussi avait perdu une famille, mais à la différence d'Albus, il n'en était nullement responsable. Non, c'était lui, Albus Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas su protéger suffisamment les Potter, et les avait conduits à leur perte. Une fois de plus, il était responsable, et c'était intolérable. Il ne supporterait pas de mettre une autre vie en danger…

Harry était trop jeune pour lutter contre le pouvoir du miroir. Albus l'avait vu, revenir voir ses parents, encore et encore. Ce soir-là, il se décida à intervenir. Il dissuada l'enfant de revenir voir ce miroir, et lui annonça qu'il serait transporté ailleurs. Le dépit qu'il lut dans son regard le peina plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, mais il ne céda pas, jugeant qu'Harry souffrirait bien assez comme cela par l'avenir… Et lorsque le garçon lui demanda ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, Albus sourit et répondit qu'il se voyait avec une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes à la main.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et même si ce n'est pas le cas toute critique est la bienvenue, et j'y réponds systématiquement :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
